


love meets LOVE

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Angels/Demons Undertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Amnesia, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels/Demons AU, Chara is a demon, Fem! Frisk, Fluff, Frisk is a pacifist meant to be a vengess, Frisk is an angel, Frisk's eyes change color, IM NOT EVEN KIDDING, Male Chara, May have mature content later on, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, also known as the cross between heaven and hell, frisk ends up in hell, frisk is a deity, the void is actually earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she remembers is falling,</p><p>                               But it refused.</p><p>                                                     He was supposed to be dead, how was he here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HELLo beautiful~

**Author's Note:**

> The begining! (sorry its short, i will start the next chapter to make up for it.)

A bright light shines from above, this is the point where there is a breach in the barrier, and Holy creatures fall to Hell.

Chara sat up in a bed of golden flowers, How in Lucifer's Hell did he get there? Wait, flowers didn't grow in hell, atleast not these types of flowers...

Frisk groaned. That really hurt. she mumbled..."where am I?"

Chara knew he was a ghost, but replied anyway. "welcome to hell, buddy"

what shocked him the most was that she looked strait at him.

"Hell huh? sounds like somewhere I should be. But.... Where did I come from?"

"you can see me? huh. welp, Ive got no clue where your from, but you dont look like a demon.... not an angel either.... no wings."

"wait, you can hear me? I dont speak..."

"Weird, I hear you clearly."

They both sat in silence.

"The name is Chara"

"Im... Frisk, Have we met before?"


	2. Chapter 2: Darling, Do you LOVE me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara, Fallen angel, pretending to be a demon, was strangely attracted to this girl...

Chapter 2: Darling, Do you LOVE me?

 

"Do I know you?" A simple question that she asked, yet he took it so seriously. Every time he looked at her face, he felt like something was missing. A memory, perhaps?

"No." He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to give her hope, so he went with no.

"oh." In truth, she was dissapointed, but that was alright. She was DETERMINED to move on anyway.

"say, Frisk? Do you know what you are? like, angel or demon?" He couldn't figure out the strange energy emitting from her.

"Not sure."

Chara decided it was best to drop it. They started to walk.

In a strange and eerie room, they met a talking flower.

"Howdy! Im flowey! Flowey the Flower! what is your name?"

Chara said the name asriel, and somehow it mad frisk whisper "asriel..." Flowey looked shocked for a second. "im sorry what was that?" Frisk snaps out of their weird state. "Oh, forget I said that, Im Frisk, Chara and I were wondering how to get out of here?"

Chara. How the HELL did this girl know Chara, and their.... old name?! Was this some sort of joke?

"Well, you seem new here! so I can explain LOVE to you! LOVE-"

was the flower flirting? well frisk could flirt back. "Hey flowey, Do you want a kiss... because.... TULIPS are better than one!" Classic.

Flowey looked downright pissed. "NO! LOVE is-"

"aww, got you flustered didnt I?" Flowey WAS visibly red, but then he soon turned angery, and surrounded frisk with weird white seed things....

"You know whats going on here, dont you?! ArE yOu HeRe To ToRmEnT mE...?" suddenly, the seed thingies got closer, and closer, till a fireball shot out of the air.

"Poor thing! are you okay? what an aweful creature torturing a sweet, innocent child. My name is Toriel, Allow me to guide you through the ruins." The sound of Toriel's voice fills you with DETERMINATION.

.........

"...Chara?"

"yes?" The girl was now talking to him again, apparently, only she could see him.

"About your question earlier, I know what I am now." she sounded so sure of herself.

"What?" Finally. He was really curious about what she was.

"Determined." Its all she said. It was a good enough answer for now.


	3. Miss Me Buttercup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey gets caught spying on frisk at the worst possible time. Frisk was bathing.

It had been a few months since Toriel took in frisk, and Toriel was now Mom, or Goat Mom.

Toriel had make great pies, but frisk wasn't big on snails.

Frisk realized Chara could never be to far away from her, Soul bonding or something? so whenever frisk changed or took a bath, Chara just had to look somewhere else.

Frisk also realized Chara could touch her. Frisk fell asleep on Chara's shoulder after working to hard on improving the ruins for all the monsters (or demons) there.  
Chara also hugged them when laying in bed. He said it felt better to cuddle, and that the ruins were cold. Frisk agreed after their first night there.  
Chara showed them many fun things to do in the ruins, as they talked together telepathically, making sure nothing was said out loud, last time it scared shyren away, thinking frisk was talking to their self.

Today she woke up curled up on her side, and he was curled around her back. She wasn't flustered by it anymore, but she wouldn't admit she thought Chara was handsome. You didnt hear anything.

She decided, once he woke up, She would Eat breakfast, Take a bath, and say sorry to Flowey about their previous encounter. She knew it was her fault, and Toriel hurt him because of her. She felt awful about it. But she didn't know the flower practically watched her 24/7...

So, Chara woke up, but didn't want to get up, he wasn't a morning person.

"Chara, get up, today's a busy day!" He looked so peaceful it was hard to wake him up.

he mumbled something close to 'cuddle' and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She visibly blushed crimson.

Flowey was watching, and at first he thought what he saw was fake, but he definitely saw Chara in the bed for a second.

Chara put his head in her neck, taking in the scent of pie and flowers. He was half asleep, but he was aware of what he was doing.

"Chara, love, I have to take a bath, If you want, you can join me~"

Frisk flirted because she knew it woke him up, but instead he smiled.

"I would like that." He flirted back.... that was a first, what should she do? Was he serious? WHATDOIDO?!!!!

Before she could reply, he licked the back of her neck. his purpose was to tease her, instead, she got more entranced with him.

"C-Chara.." She coed. Big, wide red eyes sparkled at him, but his blush was even darker red.

"Fine, I will get up!" Chara said.

Flowey, who is now able to see Chara, just watched that whole event happen. weirdly, he felt a pang of jealousness wave through him.

~~~~~~~

Frisk was now unchanging for her bath. Chara would tease her, saying he bet she looked beautiful without clothing. She would shut him up by asking him if he wanted to join her. Flirting had become a daily routine.

Flowey blushed as the girl got undressed, so he decided to look at Chara instead. When he found Chara staring back at him, he got really nervous.

"Asriel, I knew you were many things, but a peeping tom? thats a new low."

Frisk's now purple eyes widen, and look at the direction Chara was looking. She found the golden flower staring at her. she also realized she was shortless, Panties covering her while she was in her silky night shirt that stopped at her hips. When Chara also turned around, all three of them became red.

Frisk was weeding today, apparently.


	4. Swet as CHOCOLATE <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few days after giving both flowey and Chara punishment, The spiders from muffet's (some of the spider demons who live in the ruins)  
> had declared frisk their best customer, and to reward them, they made frisk a dress spun from spider silk and cocoa fiber to make the ribbons, and you know how Chara LOVES chocolate <3
> 
> Dont worry, there is mainly only kissing in this chapter.
> 
> (and if you squint, a slight bit of sin for seasoning <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is some inspiration~
> 
> https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/12783207_824786190966532_901115121_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTE5MTc2MzEwMDQ1NzUwNjM0OQ%3D%3D.2.l
> 
> https://scontent-ams3-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/917576_1124943164206401_1440713517_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTE5MTgwOTI5ODYyNzMwMjcyNg%3D%3D.2.l
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/xzmAFceaYXE/hqdefault.jpg
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/OCHSIXWKQxE/hqdefault.jpg
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/d50ea065b38bc19fc64110f519b16ab9/tumblr_inline_o1mdjhOYXF1tcbtkg_540.jpg

Already the fourth chapter! wew! if you havent read the previous chapters, please do so!

Frisk got a web-spun box, with a card from the spiders.

"Dear Frisk~

Hello deary, im glad to inform you that your our number one customer! To reward you, we made you a gift, that permanently smells like the chocolate you buy from us! Thank you once again, We all hope to see you again in the future!

~Muffet and the spiders~"

That was nice of them, but truthfully, you get all that chocolate for Chara, he really REALLY loves chocolate.

you decide to open the web box. the sight of the homemade gift fills you with DETERMINATION.

You carefully unwrap each spiderweb, and you find a white dress made of frilly silk with dark brown ribbons that smell like chocolate, the dress goes to about just above your knees. you decide to put it on, and you see a tag on it. "P.S. The dress grows with you, so it will always fit!" must be some type of magic.

It also came with white shoes with brown ribbon made of that chocolate smelling fabric, and they gave you a hair bow that was white lace and had a small bow made of the cocoa fabric.

Once you finish putting it on, you decide to go show Chara, who you are still making sit in the corner for peeking, he probable saw your scars.

"C-Chara?" He sniffs the air, and you know why.... He instantly turns around to you, with a creepy smile. something tells you to run away, but he bolts toward you at lightning speed, and knocks you on the floor in a seductive position. Your face probably looks like a pomagranite right now...

"You look... good." He says, with a certain amount of hunger in his voice.

"u-um? Chara? what are you doing?"

"Your MINE." He says with a slight blush on his face, your wondering if Flowey is around, and thats why Chara is acting like this.

"what do you mean?" He looks at you with a smirk on his face.

"well, a Demon cant resist this temptation, well, at least not me." he adds slyly, and he looks down at you with his needy eyes.

he stands up, and picks you off the floor bridal style.

"To the room?!!! why?!" You are very nervous now.

He suddenly kisses you right on the lips. his way of saying 'you know what I want'

The door is open, and he shuts it, locking it as fast as he can, putting you down on your queen sized bed (toriel's old bed, heh heh)

and he climbs over you, his face looking down at you, smiling.

"You know, you might be even prettier without any clothes on?"

oh. he is teasing you. suddenly he starts peppering you with many kisses.

"Ive wait for this far to long, Frisk."

you than make out for as long as you can before needing air, this continues until he snuggles with you, and falls asleep.

 

your kinda glad this happened, although you wonder if its only because you smell like chocolate.


	5. Kiss the Beast, He becomes a Prince~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title can be for both chara, Asriel, and flowey. (NOTE: yes flowey and asriel are the same.
> 
> kiss flowey, will he become Asriel?
> 
> Kiss chara, you have multiple times, and see his attitude change.
> 
> kiss Asriel, and he may never let go of you again.

Chara pretends to sleep next to the dreaming Frisk he is holding on to, but his cant stop racing.

'I had lost control, I remember every moment, and.... Oh god.... I love Frisk.'

every time he looked back at the girl, Every time she smiled, every time they cuddled, he felt his control slipping away. Last time that happened, it was more murderous, but this time his demon is attracted to someone. 

Chara knew after fusing with a demon, also known as Asriel, Chara would be half demon, Half angel, and one side effect of becoming half demon, is that personalities spit, and became two voices in his head. sometimes the 'angel' would take over, but this time it was his demon.

Its the first time his angel and demon agreed on something, the both love Frisk. And his demon is mostly Asriel, so that means..... Asriel also likes Frisk.

that explains the whole 'your MINE' comment, Asriel wanted Frisk for himself.

'Damn you Asriel.' Chara thought. Frisk was now sleeping in a blue sweater, with purple stripes, it reminded him of his own.

Chara would be tormented with Asriel in his head, all night, arguing on who gets Frisk. "But, Asriel, you kissed her with MY body. now she thinks that CHARA likes her. she doesnt know about you.

Frisk woke up at 4 in the morning, due to Chara having some nightmare. Memories from last night flooded in. she blushed a little, but realized she would please Chara back.

"Chara, love~" she said in a seductive yet singsong voice. "I see your having a nightmare, maybe a round 2 of yesterday will help~"

when he started to slowly open his eyes, he felt warm lips on his. His eyes opened, he was blushing madly. Once she pulled away, he wanted the feeling back. When Asriel took over, Chara barely felt any of it, but saw the events happening.

This kiss was more than ten times more entrancing than when Asriel took control. Now Chara understood why he lost control so easily.

Chara slowly sat up, and his already reddish cheeks became vibrant.

When Frisk thought she did something wrong, she began to internally panic, but Chara snapped her out of it as he cupped her cheek, and kissed her slowly. His tongue touched her lips, waiting to be let in. She complied, and he fought the urge to claim her as his. 'She will choose when she is ready' he concluded.

they continued to kiss, and Asriel was slowly growing impatient, he needs MORE of her.

meanwhile, Flowey was still shook from the weird feelings he got last night. He realized it happened when Chara lost control. The half of flowey/Asriel in Chara had took over... that means.... He likes Frisk?


	6. Dont piss of Frisk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara Pisses of Frisk, and regret it.
> 
> Flowey comes to her aid~ (HEHEHE EVIL SMIRK YOU SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING)
> 
> oh Asriel, be nice to your brother.

They were arguing about getting up for the day. Like I said, Chara is not a morning person.

"Chara! let me get up!" He held her tighter.

he muffled in to his pillow a childish "no!" and then sat up, she thought he was waking up for the day, but he came back down, his body over hers, and he held her tight.

"Chara-" She was pissed, but she was even more pissed when he kissed her to shut her up. although, he actually kissed her because he wanted her, badly. she was cute when angry.

She pushed him down, now she was on top of him. 'god Chara! control yourself! she isn't gonna get freaky with a ghost!!' he thought, or maybe it was Asriel.

Her orange eyes seemed to death glare him,but he was to much in lala land to notice.

She then kissed him hard, smashing her lips against his, he bit back a moan. They started to make out, but then she bit his tongue. "Payback's a Bitch" she said. He now knows not to piss her off, but he continued to anyway.

"Of course my love, and this 'payback' of yours, is whats gonna leave you breathless." He smiled ominously, like he did when she was wearing her gift. 'this isn't good' she thought.  
his hand went to her shoulder, and he slowly moved the collar, exposing her neck. He leaned in and licked it. 'what an ass-' she was interrupted by her own moan. WHAT?! WAIT, IDIDNTMEANTODOTHAT!!! she was internally screaming. he smirked, and nipped at her, his tongue trailing down her neckline, until he reached her chest. he tried to lift her shirt, but was interrupted by a loud but short angry squeak/scream sound. "Chara!" she yelled mentally.

she blushed like a cherry tomato and stomped out of the room. what did he do wrong? He knew she was turned on! oh. maybe he went to quick. 

he sat in the room sulking, and she went outside to the patch of flowers where nobody goes, to clear her mind. Flowey had been there, though, contemplating on what to do: console her or let her be?

console her.

"Howdy there! its me! Flowey the Flower! whats gotcha down, Frisk?"

"nothing."

"Its certainly not nothing, it has to be something. you can tell me, pal?"

"Thanks for being worried, Chara just annoyed- I mean im just mad at myself!" right. nobody knew about Chara.

"Golly! thats tough friend! Do ya need a hug?"

before she could say he had no arms, he came up closer to her, and 2 vines came up out of the ground, wrapping around her like arms.

"There there, you friend Az is here for you."


	7. You are Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey doesnt understand why you break down, but tries to help you anyway.

You are broken.

 

The Flower calls you best friend, and for some reason you shatter at the words. It hurts so bad. It hurts and you dont know why, and that makes you hurt even more.

you HATE yourself. You feel like what ever has happened to this flower is your fault. YOUR FAULT. It repeats in your head until you feel yourself breaking, tearing, and fading from existance. What is this feeling? A memory? A nightmare?

your vision goes black, and all you see is dust being poured on yellow flowers. hate. hate. hate. HATE. HATE.HATE.HATEHATEHATEHATE.

"ASRIEL!!!!" frisk woke up screaming. The flower who looked worried now just looked plain shocked, but then started doing his face smile.

"Howdy Frisk! I might say, you gave me a bit of a scare! You randomly collapsed on the floor! Are you feeling okay?"

she opened her eyes. the whites of her eyes now black, her pupil a slit of white, and around it was a red ruby color that if you stared into it, you might never be able to look away. a trail of black liquid crawling down her cheek, dropping onto a golden flower, coming in contact with a petal, painting it RED.

"G-Golly, Frisk! What happened to your eyes? are they usually like that?" Flowey was scared, or what ever an emotionless Flower could call fear.

"I am fine." A sharp, seductive voice came from the girl. was this person even Frisk?

What shocked Flowey was the power emitting from the girl. 'what are you?' he thought, knowing she wasnt angel nor demon.

"Good question! I am yOuR bEsT fRiEnD." being connected to Chara meant she was connected to him too.

suddenly, she smirked, showing a fang that was dangerously close to pricking her blood red lips that contrasted her pale skin.

"Well, it was a pleasure talking to ya, love, but I gotta fly~ what did she mean by fly? where was she going?

suddenly, her hair got longer, her eye lashes extending, and sharp nails connected to her dainty hands. (But she will change more later on, no she isnt a succubis, or a vampire, she is a vengess/Deity)

A strange magic surrounded her, as she teleported away. 'Where did she go?!' Flowey, or Asriel, was screaming in Chara's head. "where did who go?"

Chara was about to go in the kitchen to get some sulking chocolate (like how some people eat icecream when upset) when he walked into something.

"What...?" he looked up to find a girl who looked like frisk, but.... different....

"Hello~ Chara dear, I got kinda lonely without you, sorry for storming out~"

this girl had to be frisk, but what in the hell happened to her? like they are literally in hell.

She pulled him up, hugging him tight, and suddenly they were in the bedroom.

"I was so lonely, Chara! now I might never let go!~"

She pulled him onto the bed, holding him still as she licked his jawline, then trailed down his neck. he moaned without meaning it. 

"Payback's a bitch, see Chara?"

oh. thats what she was planning.

"So, what are you planning now? I see it in your eyes. and, also, what happened to your eyes, and ya know, everything else?"

"Well, Chara, Tomorrow we leave the ruins, and go off to explore more of the underground hell! And, as for what happened, I truly dont know, but I like the feeling its giving me~"  
She suddenly blushed, Her pale skin becoming a dark red, as the 'feeling' it was giving her, tingled all around her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk will revert back to normal next chapter,this was just to introduce some new questions, and finally lead to frisk going to snowden.


	8. Frisk and her beloved demon goat mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk wakes up with a power hangover, and her mother is to keen on her staying in the ruins to listen to da frisk.
> 
> I might start updating a lot more now that personal problems have been sorted.

"Mom.....Mom! Momma!!!" frisk whined very loudly, waking Chara up.

'oww my head...' she thought

Chara, now featuring his cocky grin, laughed and said "What, now you got a power hangover? thats hilarious!"

She just looked down so shadows covered her face, but red glowing eyes stared back at him with murderous intent.

he wimpered and backed away slowly. 'dang Frisk, your scary when hung over.' he thought.

she looked up now, and showed her pearly white SHARP teeth at him, and she came closer and he backed away, she stopped when he was shivering, 'he is scared' she thought.

but, she leaned forward and kissed his red cheek.and snaked her arms around him. He suddenly felt something wet on his shirt. he brought her chin up to look at her, but he found dull, watery eyes crying tears with specks of red in them. 'determination' he thought. he could barely hear it, but he heard between her small whimpers "im sorry.... im sorry... im sorry..." He let her rest her shaky shaky hands on his lap as he hugged her.

"Dont be sorry." he softly spoke as he wiped away her tears in with one hand.

he was leaning forward ready to kiss her when toriel walked in. he groaned as she tucked a strand of hair while turning towards the goat demon.

"Hello my child, what is the matter?" she asked sheepishly.

'oh, I just found a spider in my room and it scared me' frisk signed.

"Oh! as long as you are okay." Toriel said, slowly closing the door and heading back to her rocking chair.

Chara was going to kiss her, or at least try to, but she got up and headed to her closet. He grabbed her wrist as he was now standing and a couple inches taller than her, pulled gently but with enough force to send her lips onto his. "I love you. dont you ever think anything else. even if you are annoying or scary at times-" he was cut off by an angered frisk mentally screaming 'hey!!!" at him, but he just kissed her again. "It just makes me love you more. I know that nobody is perfect, heh look at me! im a ghost who fell in love a girl who deserves much better." and with that he let her go. He wasnt expecting her to hug him, but he was sure he had the face of a love-struck kid. She giggled. 'No Chara, you dont deserve me. you deserve someone much better, although I would kill her before she even got close to you.' she said and went off to change, leaving him alone with his thoughts, and apparently now he doesnt have to be in the same room as her, but can go as far as anywhere in the ruins, not that he wold let her know that, it would take away his 'accidental' peeping tom privilages.


	9. Pretending So I Can Peep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is a pervert, we all know this.

Chara Followed her in her closet/changing room knowing that if he didn't she would realize he doesn't have to be in the same room as her anymore.

'Heheheh came in just in time.' He thought, getting an eyeful already as she started to lift her shirt, that covered her slightly hourglass framed body. He was so proud of him self, this meant he got to still see frisk change! *wink wonk*

Taking off her shorts, she yawned tiredly. Suddenly Frisk heard a soft, but slightly deep voice. "So your wearing polkadots today?" She turned around slowly, murderess LOVE just rolling off of her.

smiling creepily as she tilted her head, she was pissed. "Chara? What the FUCK!" She threw her shorts at chara, hitting square in the face.

"Oi polka! you want me to sniff your shorts of something?" He said in an amused voice. Little did he notice Frisk coming closer.

Now in front of his face, she laughed a sweetly bitter laugh. "My Sweet, SWEET Chara.... Cut. The. CRAP!" She said, still in her undergarments. He looked at her face and grinned. "What a nice view I have here! hmmm.... though your kinda flat." Thats it. He is DEAD!!!!!!!

"CHARA YOU FUCKER ARE YOU AFRAID TO GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU?!!!!" She said as she chased him out the window, hopefully no monsters were out. Well, maybe, just maybe, one itsy bitsy teany tiny GOLDEN FLOWER.

Oh. Right. I cant run because she thinks we still have to be near each other. So Chara ran to the secret waterfalls hidden by the brick walls of the Ruins. Frisk followed, amazed at the place she somehow got to.

"CHARA WHAT ARE YOU- d-d-d-doing?" She said with a blush now present on her face. he was stripping down, keeping his shorts on, but nothing else. He stayed silent, a small smirk on his smug face, but on the inside he was screaming, even the most handsome of ghost boys were insecure on the inside.

He just plopped into the pleasingly warm water. "Oi Polka, you just gonna sit and stare? I know I look good, but..." He said with a huge grin on his face. but she saw in his eyes something more, maybe he wanted approval? He had shown a certain sadness when she had not answered.

she started to turn around and walk away, but then she dashed towards the crystal pools and dove in. As her head resurfaced, He gave her a genuine smile. She forgot how mad she was at him.

"Hey! Stripes!" She called, waving at his spaced out face. 'what does she mean?' He then looked down. Oh. His shorts fell off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Frisk has amnesia :)
> 
> Chara is attracted to this girl for some reason...
> 
> WTF is going on in life?! or, well... Hell?


End file.
